Last Days
by mtgoblet
Summary: Sirius finds out that Dumbledore suspects Remus. SR SLASH set in the days before lily and james die.
1. Fluff and Vinegar

title: Last Days  
  
rated: pg-13  
  
author: mtgoblet  
  
summary: Sirius finds out that Dumbledore suspects Remus. S/R *SLASH* set in the days before lily and james die.  
  
an: please r/r if you have time! i love hearing from you guys! xoxo  
  
*~*  
  
.::OCTOBER 29, 1981::.  
  
Remus Lupin walked over to a large wing-backed chair and smiled down at it's inhabitant. Sirius was curled up in the seat, his eyes shut but not still, and charcoal hair curling around the nape of his neck. His hands and feet jerked slightly as he slept, reminding Remus of a puppy. He leant down and brushed his lips against Black's temple, calming him in his dream. Remus smiled again and sat down in front of the chair on the rug, his back against the seat, arms draped around the legs. He gazed at the fire in the grate and wondered how he had gotten so lucky... All this time he had thought his friends would start families, and leave him alone again, he had dreaded their graduation like a plague. But then, the day before his last in Hogwarts, Sirius had found him in his secret study room (an empty classroom on the 2nd floor) and proposed that they live together. Lupin's heart had skipped a beat. But surely Sirius couldn't be thinking of living together in the same sense he did... And then Sirius had kissed him shyly on the cheek, when they moved in. And he had kissed him lightly on the lips when they had unpacked. And he had cornered him in his bedroom and kissed him fully that same night. The first night that they were together in this house, the first night they had slept in the same bed.  
  
Remus was stirred from his thoughts by a hand tangling itself in his hair. He sighed and turned around. Sirius was still sound asleep, but his lips parted softly as he continued to stroke Lupin's hair  
  
"Moony." he whined childishly, and brushed his fingertips over the man's ear. Lupin grinned and reached out his own hand to caress his love's defined cheek bones. Sirius smiled dreamily and took Remus's hand in his own.  
  
"Mine." he rubbed his cheek against the hands and then snuggled back down into the depths of the chair. Lupin felt his heart fly up and out of his chest.   
  
"Yes Padfoot, yours. Only yours." he whispered back, repositioning himself carefully so that he didn't disturb Sirius, but he could also rest his head on the cushions. He stared at the gentle crease that was forming in the middle of Sirius's forehead, the way his eyebrows raised ever so slightly when he was sleeping, and his fluttering eyelashes like the strokes of a pen against new parchment. His own eyes began to slowly drift downward, and soon he was asleep.  
  
*~*  
  
Sirius shivered and woke up staring around the nearly dark room. The clock on the mantle said it was half past four in the morning, and the fire had burned so low that it was barely keeping from extinguishing itself. He started to brush his fringe out of his eyes but realized he was holding onto something. He looked down and smiled. Remus was sleeping peacefully, his arm draped up over the side of the chair, and his head resting on a pile of cushions. He would be sore in the morning if he didn't move. Sirius released his hand and kissed him gently on the neck, straining to keep from falling off the edge of the chair. Remus opened his eyes and smiled up at him just in time. Sirius's eyes went wide and he landed with a dull thud on the hard wood floor next to his best friend. His face was pressed against the soft cotton of Remus's pajama top and they both laughed softly. Sirius, noticing how cold it was, stood and offered him his hand. He pulled him up and they both walked, hand in hand to the master bedroom where the luxurious comforter and sheets were already turned down for them. They buried themselves under the covers, arms and legs wrapped around each other for warmth, and comfort. Sirius whispered soft, nonsense into Lupin's ear.  
  
"Je suis un branleur... How did I win such a belle?" Remus laughed and looked into Sirius's eyes.  
  
"Mon petite aime... I am only as beautiful as you make me." Sirius hugged him tighter and nuzzled his neck. Lupin giggled in a very feminine way, causing Sirius to slip into "padfoot mode". He growled playfully and grazed Remus's collar bone lightly with his teeth. This brought about a very positive reaction, so he did it again.  
  
"Sir, Sirius I..." Remus stopped and worried his bottom lip. They were both sitting up facing each other now, Sirius leaned back against the mahogany headboard.  
  
"What?"   
  
"I love you, you know?" Sirius looked down at the bedspread, his cheeks gone bright pink, like they did when he was out in the cold. He ventured a glance up at Remus and was shocked to see that he looked very upset.  
  
"Iloveyoutooverymuchso." he blurted out, wrapping his arms around Remus's waist and burying his face in his stomach. Remus looked down at him, a smile spreading across his face.   
  
"Really?!?"  
  
"Yesh..." Sirius raised up and kissed his nose. Remus grinned and pushed him back down onto the pillows. He pressed his forehead against Sirius's, honey eyes meeting bright blue and kissed him again, nibbling his lower lip. Sirius giggled and delved his fingers in the dirty blonde hair of his partner, pulling him closer. It was hard to believe that they had been in Hogwarts only three years earlier. Remus, James, Lilly, and Sirius had all become Aurors right after school and were doing rather well financially. Not suprisingly Peter was unemployed, being neither very brave or very smart.  
  
"Knut for your thoughts..." Remus said, a bright sparkle behind his eyes. Sirius smiled and looked down at their interlaced fingers.  
  
"I was just thinking about how well everyone is doing." he looked up at Remus, his eyebrows knitted together, "Almost... TOO well." Remus looked at him inquisitively.  
  
"What d'you mean?"  
  
"Well... it's like the peace preceeding the storm."  
  
"You think something might happen with Voldemort?" Sirius nodded.  
  
"And soon." Remus chewed his lower lip again and focused his eyes on a point just below Sirius's chin. They sat in a dreary silence for what seemed ages.  
  
"Maybe we should-" a beeping noise sounded on the bedside table. Sirius groaned and picked up his wand.  
  
"Yes?" an image shot out of the tip of the wand and projected onto the blank wall in front of the bed. It was James Potter.  
  
"Sirius... er- can i talk to you in private please?" James looked quickly in Remus's direction then back down at him.  
  
"I suppose..." he responded, confused at James's attitude toward Remus. He gave Remus a shrug and took his wand into the parlor, closing and locking the door behind him. James' image was still projecting onto the wall in front of him.  
  
"So what's this about then?"  
  
"Something's come up... Someone is leaking information to Voldemort." James said, glancing around nervously.  
  
"WHAT?! Who?" Sirius bellowed, anger filling his body. James looked at the parquet floors again.   
  
"We aren't sure... But Albus suspects- H-He suspects..." Sirius was gripping his wand so tightly his hand was as white as his shirt.  
  
"Who?" he whispered.  
  
"Remus."  
  
He just said it... As if he were carrying on a happy conversation about Sirius's lover. The blood in Sirius's face rushed out, and his wand hit the floor causing James' image to blur for a moment.  
  
"B-But he wouldn't... H-He wouldn't JAMES!" Sirius yelled incredulously, hugging himself. James's eyes were tearing up as he looked at his best friend-almost his brother in dire pain.  
  
"Albus is always right though Sirius... he's never been wrong before and-"  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP JAMES!" Sirius heard a baby cry in the background and a female voice cooing. Sirius hung his head as the tears came flowing down over his cheeks. James was in shock over the sudden change in Sirius's demeanor.   
  
"Sirius... I know that-"  
  
"NO! Just be quiet now... Be quiet." James shut his mouth and looked at Sirius with sympathy.  
  
"Do you- do you want me to come over...?" he asked quietly. Sirius raised his head but didn't meet James's eyes.  
  
"No, it's too dangerous. I- I think I need to talk to Dumbledore." He wiped his eyes with his sleeve.  
  
"Okay Padfoot... Be careful alright?" James reached his hand out of the magical image and brushed Sirius's cheek. Sirius smiled sadly up at him.   
  
"Amare an veritas." the image of James disappeared and Sirius was left alone with his broken heart. He picked up his wand and conjured a fire in the fireplace. he tossed in some floo powder from the mantle and stuck his head inside.  
  
"Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster, Hogwarts." a few seconds later he was staring at a hundred thirty-something man in twilight blue robes. Dumbledore took in the look on his face and sighed.  
  
"I take it this is in refference to the assumptions I have made?" Sirius showed his teeth in a very canine manner and glared at Dumbledore's business-like tone.  
  
"How can you just say he did it? Remus would never do anything to hurt James or Lilly or Harry! Especially not Harry!" Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"If you agree then why-"  
  
"I can think of certain circumstances in which Mr. Lupin might." Sirius's eyes grew large.  
  
"You mean... Imperio?"   
  
"Well yes, of course I thought of that first but Remus is a very talented Auror, trained to fight off the Imperious Curse..." Sirius relaxed a little.  
  
"Then What?" Dumbledore folded his hands on his desk and looked at Sirius through his half-moon spectacles.  
  
"If he thought that Voldemort could get to you... Harm you in any way..." Sirius's face burned with a mixture of anger and embarrassment.  
  
"Remus would never- I mean to say, he knows better... Would he?" Sirius was immediately disgusted that he had even thought about it... of course Remus wouldn't risk the Potters to save him. He wasn't stupid, he knew better than to listen to Voldemort.  
  
"It is a possibility, all be it unlikely, but still something we must consider." Sirius looked at him and nodded.  
  
"But you agree it is unlikely?"  
  
"Definately." Sirius had the feeling that he was lying. Something in the way he was sitting, almost too straight in his dark chartruse chair.  
  
"Someone's knocking... I'd like to continue this conversation at a later date say... the thirty-first? I've got to test the fidelius charm a few more times tommorow, and you know how long that takes- It would probably be a good idea for you to say as little as possible to Remus... Just in case." Sirius nodded numbly. Albus smiled at him and then disappeared into the flames.   
  
Sirius stood up slowly and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot and there were dark circles beneath them. He turned and left the room, making a short stop at the bathroom to use some of "Lady Iris's Magical Eyedrops".   
  
When he returned to the bedroom a few minutes later, he found that Remus was already asleep, his gentle snoring disturbing his hair. Sirius crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around him, feeling the tears returning. Remus turned over in his sleep and cuddled up closer to Sirius, sighing loudly.  
  
"Lubbyou." he murmured into Sirius's chest. Sirius held him tighter.  
  
"I love you too Moony, I love you too..."  
  
*~*  
  
.::OCTOBER 31, 1981// 9:36 pm::.  
  
"Where are you going this late?" Sirius froze in his tracks, an inch away from the door. He was already late for his meeting with Albus and now Remus was awake. He had felt horrible for giving him a sleeping draught but over the last twenty-four hours, the possibility of him being under an enchantment had gotten a lot higher. He turned around and walked back to the chair he had left his lover in only an hour before.  
  
"Going for a walk." Lupin cocked an eyebrow.  
  
  
  
"It's sleeting." Sirius's fists clenched.  
  
"I like the sleet." Lupin turned away from him.  
  
"You're wearing your driving gloves." Sirius rolled his eyes. Then he noticed that Remus was looking at him appraisingly.  
  
"That was an awfully cheap potion." Sirius floundered.  
  
"In the future remember to purchase something that costs more if you want it to last longer. Or you could go to the trouble to make it yourself."  
  
Sirius opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.   
  
"I'm going to bed. Good night." and with that he walked up the stairs.  
  
Sirius wiped the tears out of his eyes. There were more important matters at the moment. Perhaps if he'd known that he would be spending the next twelve years alone in a cell, he'd have kissed Remus goodbye. But he didn't know.  
  
*~* 


	2. Travesty

title: Last Days  
  
rated: pg-13  
  
author: mtgoblet  
  
summary: Sirius finds out that Dumbledore suspects Remus. S/R *SLASH* set in the days before lily and james die.  
  
disclaimer: (forgot about this lol) i do not own these characters... but i DO own the story so paws off kids!  
  
*~*  
  
Sirius had been flying on his motorbike for a time, looking out at the dark sky ahead of him and swooping above or beneath the silver clouds periodically. It was Halloween, hundreds of witches and wizards in the villages below him were celebrating, drinking, chatting each other up... And he was off to an unknown destiny, most likely a terrbily disappointing and lonely one. He was late for his meeting with Dumbledore and all thoughts of it caused a shiver to run down his spine. Remus couldn't be the traitor, he just couldn't. Sirius dipped down below the cloudline to see where he was. A clump of trees lay beneath him, tiny streaks of brown running between the trees and up to large white homes, and one in particular. The Potters'.   
  
He frowned slightly, slowing down a bit. Maybe he should stop and check on James and Lilly, something felt wrong. The air was unnaturally thick, and the moon was a little less bright then it had been a moment before. Sirius looked down at his watch. He was already late, and Dumbledore was a very busy man. Reluctantly, Sirius pulled back up and with one last glance down at the house, he turned back into the cool night. Then several things happend in one instant. Sirius let off the brake, a thunderous crash sounded from the trees below, and he was blinded by green light.  
  
Disoriented and temporarily blinded, He swung the bike around and pulled up as hard as he could. Sirius flew up above the green-tinted clouds for a few seconds until he had found his head. Something was definitely wrong. He dipped back down below and almost lost his grip because of the scene that greeted him.  
  
The large house was reduced to a pile of wood and stone, and a large green skull was fading out of the night sky. Smoke floated eerily up to where he hovered and there was a foul smell on the wind. He sped to the ground, nearly jumping off of his bike as soon as it touched down. He threw off his helmet and began searching frantically through the rubble.  
  
"James? Lilly!?" he screamed the names, digging through piles of splintered planks and crumbled rocks. His heart was racing at an alarming velocity and his hands were shaking uncontrollably. Just as he was giving up on his quest, he saw a mop of unruly black hair covered with ash and dust.  
  
"Prongs?" he asked uncertainly, walking over to the still form. James Potter lay in the ruins, eyes staring unblinkingly at the dark sky. Sirius choked back a scream and turned away quickly, nausea gripping his stomach. He stood for a moment, trying to take in the fact that James was lying dead a few feet away. Memories flooded his head and he sat down, sobbing. James was dead. After he regained some of his composure he began looking for Lilly.  
  
"Lil?" he called out, searching the ground for green eyes or red hair. He found both behind another pile of wood. Lilly lay unmoving, her wand a few feet away. Sirius sobbed again and bent down next to her, trying in vain to make her move. He crawled away from her and brought his knees up to his chest, crying erratically.  
  
This wasn't supposed to happen. All of the charms and security spells on the house, all of the planning and consideration. Dumbledore had done each one HIMSELF for crying out loud. They'd been tested and re-tested! There was only one way Voldemort could've gotten into that house.  
  
Sirius jumped up, his face suddenly red.  
  
"Peter!" he growled the name fiercly. Of course, it was so obvious. It was Peter who was betraying Lilly and James! It was Peter who had given in to Voldemort! It was Peter's fault they were dead! Peter killed James and Lilly and... Sirius' blood ran cold.  
  
"Harry!" he almost fell with the impact of his own thoughts. He raced back to the scene of destruction, averting his eyes from the two prone bodies. "Harry!" he called again and again until he was answered.  
  
"I've got him here Sirius!"  
  
Hagrid stood, a dark bundle in his arms, tears tumbling down his red cheeks and into a messy beard. "I've got him..." he repeated. Sirius ran over to him and lifted the top of the blanket to find baby Harry blinking up at him, a red gash on his forehead.  
  
"Oh thank Merlin!" Sirius cried, hugging the tiny child to him. Hagrid was shaking terribly, but his grip on Harry was not ebbing.  
  
"Please, give him to me!" Sirius sobbed, his hands out to receive the child. Hagrid looked at him for a moment then said,  
  
"I can't Sirius, I'm sorry-" Sirius looked furious.  
  
"WHAT D'YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T? I'm his legal GUARDIAN for fuck's sake!" Hagrid shook his head.  
  
"I can't... Dumbledore's orders." Sirius bit back his next words. Dumbledore. Yes, he'd take care of Harry, make sure he was alright... And Sirius would take care of Peter. He nearly grinned at the thought of his revenge.  
  
"Alright, take my bike... It'll be much more quick travelling that way." Hagrid smiled sadly at him.  
  
"Thank you Sirius. We'll go now... You could go with us." Sirius smiled bitterly and then shook his head.  
  
"No, I'll be around shortly... I have some things to do." Hagrid looked at him quizzically but shrugged and mounted the motorbike without another word. Sirius stood and watched them fly out of sight.  
  
"Yes... I'll take care of Peter."  
  
*~*  
  
an:   
  
aha, another cliffhanger lol... I hope this is a good story. You already know what's going to happen if you've read PoA but still, I like this story from Sirius' pov. :D  
  
YamiLinkMaster: thanks for the review... The accusations of Remus are completely canon! It says everyone suspected him in PoA.  
  
Uruviel Silimaure: thanks i'll keep that in mind :)  
  
Fuschia Nicole: thanks for the review!  
  
Next Chapter: Sirius confronts Peter... 


End file.
